


34. Alex Skarsgard returns to spend a month in New Zealand with Luke Evans

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard [34]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-02
Updated: 2008-11-02
Packaged: 2018-01-01 13:57:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	34. Alex Skarsgard returns to spend a month in New Zealand with Luke Evans

_**Alex Skarsgard returns to spend a month in New Zealand with Luke Evans**_  
[backdated; takes place the first week of January, 2012]

 

Slipping quietly into his room, Luke can see the blinds have been pulled and there's a large lump in his bed that wasn't there this morning. Alex. He sets his bag down and hangs up his coat, slips his shoes off by the door, then tip-toes to the bed and takes a peek around it, his heart thumping loudly at the sight of his sir's face. He looks so beautiful, so peaceful, and Luke can't believe he's here again, that they have almost a whole month stretched out before them. Slowly and quietly undressing, Luke eases the covers back and slips under them, pressing close. "I love you," he whispers, kissing Alex's throat.

Alex has traveled more than 36 hours to be in this bed. Stockholm to Wellington, with layovers in Copenhagen, Tokyo, and Auckland. He is fucking _wasted_. And so he doesn't wake up with the arrival of his lover. But some familiar quality of Luke's voice must slip through the deep fog surrounding him, because he shifts instinctively in his sleep and puts his arms around Luke, nuzzling into him like he's a comfortable pillow before settling again.

It's tempting to let Alex sleep. God knows his sir needs it. But it's been too long and Luke can't help the way he shifts so his cock's pressed against Alex's thigh, grinding gently, his hands moving over Alex's back and shoulders as he softly kisses wherever he can reach.

Mumbling something unintelligible, Alex moves towards the source of that beautiful heat. His cock is waking up long before his brain does, that's for certain, and he slowly rocks against Luke, his prick swelling full at the friction.

Moaning softly, Luke works a hand between them, wrapping his fingers around that hot flesh, so turned on he can barely breathe, slowly stroking, his eyes on Alex's face, wondering how long he can do this without waking him up.

Oh fuck, that's good. Alex's dream takes on a new dimension, pleasure spinning through him like trails of colored light. His mutter this time is recognizably Swedish, muffled though it still is. He nuzzles Luke's neck, breathing in his familiar scent.

Rutting against Alex's thigh, Luke strokes, short tight strokes because of how his hand's wedged between them but still, it's good, he can tell it's good by the way Alex moans and the way the tip leaks, slicking his path.

Alex rocks his hips. Luke is there in his dream, rising over him and taking him deep inside, sunlight streaming through the windows. He thrusts two more times, three... and comes, slipping deeper down into sleep with the release.

Luke moans soft and low when Alex comes, his hand wet, coated with his sir's seed. But there's no getting permission, not now, not when Alex is snoring again, his body gone heavy against Luke's. Damn. Very carefully he shifts his hips again, hissing slightly as his cock throbs needfully, still so close, and he closes his eyes, very deliberately calming his breath, his body. Determined to be a good boy for his sir.  



End file.
